Vorwith Forlen
Vorwith Forlen is a vampiric Snow Elf. He is most likely the only one not deformed by the Dwemer. Background Nobody in The New Kingdoms RP knows any of this information besides Aldardon, and even he knows very very little of it. Vorwith was born very late into the Merethic Era; around ME30. When he was very young, he murdered his parents and four siblings. No one found out until a few weeks later, when people in his hometown grew suspicious. Guards burst down to door and found Vorwith's family dead. Vorwith then killed the guards who had gone into his house using a scythe. He got caught, and was locked away at the young age of 12 in Narasaroth Prison. For 50 years he was in the prison, but was eventually given a parole. The first day of his parole he committed genocide in his hometown, murdering everyone there. After a year of illegal freedom, he was caught again, and his grand kill total by then was 228. He was brought back to Narasaroth and dubbed the 'Demon of Vranforoth', after his home town. He was sentenced to remain in the prison until the end of his days (which would be millenia away). After 108 years, he summoned Molag Bal, who answered his call due to Vorwith's dominating abilities. Vorwith asked for his own unique powers in exchange for another, larger scale genocide. Molag agreed, but 'failed' to inform him of the disappearance of his entire race and the transition to what they are now. Instead he murdered hundreds in the city of Sentinel. He was given his own unique strain of vampirism, making it the third strain of vampirism ever made. He made his home in what he came to call Drakespire Manor. From here he began practicing and learning new magics. He formed a small coven over time, and began reanimating and controlling massive amounts of falmer. He conspired with Boethiah, murdered for Mephala, destroyed for Dagon, assassinated for Sithis, and did things for other princes to gain unique powers. In Drakespire he also found a massive library of lost falmer knowledge, and learned it all. Through various other excursions and deals, he grew to hold the power he has today. Creature creating In 3E 143, Vorwith began to experiment heavily in the arts of genetic manipulation and mutation. He is the original creator of many creatures now known to Nirn. He started in an unnamed island, over 250 kilometers south of Pyandonea. Here he made many sea creatures. In 3E 147, he left and went to Black Marsh, heavily experimenting there as well. From there, he went to Elsweyr, and then to Valenwood. In 3E 153, he went to the Shivering Isles to experiment on the daedric fauna there. His creations were many different things. Some were regular animals given different thinking, or magical powers, some were mechanically modified creatures, such as a snake given sentience, vocal chords and robotic arms. , made by Vorwith. Uses modified dwemer automaton technology.]] Characteristics Vorwith has long, white hair down to his waist. His skin is very pale, almost completely devoid of pigment, due to the combination of his vampirism and his Snow Elf nature. He is a considerably tall falmer. He is an extremely prideful elf, although it is partially justified due to his extremely massive amounts of power. He takes pleasure in insulting and teasing others, often to a point that his enemies attack him in a blind rage. He also enjoys violence and mutilation of those he dislikes. Currently Known CapabilitiesCategory:The New KingdomsCategory:MalesCategory:VampiresCategory:FalmerCategory:Characters * Enhanced speed and strength * Complete mastery of all spells featured in the Elder Scrolls V: Skyrim * Mastery of alchemy and enchanting * Forlen Vampirism * Teleportation * Mental magics (sending visions, controlling minds, killing through the mind, communicating telepathically, etc.) * Levitation * Blood Magics (special spells using blood in place of magicka) * Molecular manipulation (changing the molecular structure of things) * Atomic manipulation (changing the atomic structure of things, and changing the speed at which electrons move and therefore the temperature of things) * The 12 Forbidden Falmer Arts (only Vorwith knows what exactly these are) * Genetic mutation (allowing creation of new species via the forced mutation of a currently existing species, or magically creating an entire new species. This is how Vorwith originally made drakes.) * Sword skills (a combination of Falmer, Altmer, Dwemer, Chimer, Dunmer, Redguard, Orsimer,and Khajiiti sword arts, making a completely unpredictable style.) Creations Main article: Vorwith's Creations. These are the types of creatures and guardians ever invented by Vorwith in all time, or otherwise altered by him. Many know of his creations, but don't know where they came from. Trivia * He is the first member of the Forlen vampire strain, and therefore the strain gained his namesake. * The Forlen Vampire strain was the third vampire strain to come into existance. * Vorwith did not become deformed like his brethren because he was locked in Narasaroth Prison for centuries, including the time during which the falmer were betrayed.